Currently, increasing data traffic in cellular systems caused by spread of smartphones is a concern. For this reason, expanding communication capacities of the cellular systems become more and more important for each cellular business operator. In order to expand the communication capacities, the business operators dispose, for example, small cells such as pico cells and femto cells within macro cells. Accordingly, the business operators can gain more communication capacities from advantages of cell splitting.
Generally in a macro cell, system information of the macro cell is transmitted from a base station of the macro cell. Likewise in a small cell, system information of the small cell is transmitted from a base station of the small cell. Technologies pertaining to transmission methods of such system information of small cells have also been proposed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology in which a base station of a femto cell transmits subframes that constitute a subframe set including a plurality of kinds of subframes and are included in the subframe set in a predetermined order, in order to prevent deterioration in performance of a system.